


Where Did The Party Go?

by acindra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Michael tries to throw a surprise party for Lindsay. Key word: Tries.





	

Michael gently pushed Lindsay towards the door where Gavin and Ryan were waiting. “Don’t worry, I’m just staying so I can make sure your dinner will be all set.”

Lindsay bit her lip. “If it’s that big a deal maybe I should stay to help.”

Michael waved his hands in a negative motion. “It’s your birthday, you should go out and have fun.”

Lindsay pouted. “I just want to spend the time with you.”

Michael kissed her, shoving her a little more forcefully towards the door. “I love you, and I want to spend the time with you too. But look, Ryan drove all the way here to take you out and someone has to cook dinner. We can spend all of tomorrow together, ok?”

“Ok…” Lindsay sighed, finally heading towards the door of her own volition. “Don’t have too much fun without me.” She bid farewell.

“I won’t, I promise. See you soon.”

She waved, as did Gavin and Ryan before they finally, finally, left the apartment.

Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was really close for a second there trying to get Lindsay to leave.

She was under the impression that they were going to be having a birthday dinner of her favorite barbecue with a few of their closest friends. Instead, Michael was hoping to throw a much bigger party to celebrate her birthday.

Michael moved to sit on a stool at the island counter, contemplating an unfolded piece of paper that held his party planning list. In theory the party would be great. The recipe to a great party was not particularly complicated. You needed Music, Decorations, Food, Alcohol, and most important of all, good friends. Unfortunately, he usually had Lindsay’s helping hands in preparing everything for the party and none of his friends were free beforehand to help, so he had to go it alone.

Luckily he had remembered to get her birthday present already, he just needed to retrieve it from its hiding spot and wrap it. It was a large stuffed calico cat for her to cuddle and a bunch of superhero shaped candles he had seen at a novelty store that he thought she’d like. The barbecue had been marinating in the fridge overnight and he had stashed away lots of snacks like chips and frozen pizza for later when they were drunk and hungry. He also had plenty of booze hidden away, and the guest list was checked and rechecked. He was fairly certain they had some leftover decorations from previous parties up in the attic and music was easy enough what with the jack that connected phones to the tv’s speakers.

He was thankful that Gavin and Ryan had agreed to distract her so he didn’t have to think of some lame excuse to get her out. They were supposedly window shopping at some new outlet mall. He half heartedly wished Gavin had stayed behind to help him prepare for the party but knew if he had stayed behind the chances they would have gotten anything done would have dramatically decreased, as they were prone to distraction. Plus it probably would have made Lindsay suspicious.

Michael walked to the stereo, ready to plug in some music to jam to, to get into the spirit of things. Except the cable that hooked up the stereo to his phone was missing. So he spent a good half an hour wandering around the apartment, looking in various caches of technology that was strewn around the place for the cable. He emerged victorious from the bedroom closet, wondering why the hell it had been in a box almost too high to reach when they used it almost every other week.

Humming to himself, he plugged the cable into the back of the stereo, then the bottom of his phone. He set his music to random, pressed play, and…

Nothing.

Not a peep.

No music came out of the speaker.

He fidgeted the cable a bit and tried again. He unplugged and replugged the cable into both ports. He adjusted the volume and switched songs on the phone. But no matter what he did, the music refused to play.

Now, for the time being, it wouldn’t be that big of a problem. He could just listen to music using his phone speakers. But for the party where the quiet din of chattering people would inevitably drown out the phone speakers, he would have a problem.

Luckily, they kept a case of CDs for such an occasion. Not that they really expected to ever be out of music via phone or other mp3 player.

He rooted through the drawer they were normally kept in, looking for a black CD case bag but to no avail. A look through his collection of games and movies turned up, oddly enough, a Britney spears cd, of all things. And no other CDs.

Michael shrugged. He could listen to Britney Spears, no problem. The guests, on the other hand might have something to say, but he’d deal with that bridge when he came to it.

Slipping the CD into the stereo, he bopped along to the beginning refrain of “Baby One More Time.“

Now, for decorations

The trip to the attic brought him to one conclusion- somehow, they had misplaced the box of ‘birthday party’ decorations. This left him staring at two boxes and a decision to be made- should he put up the Christmas or Halloween decorations or should he just let the party go undecorated.

None of the options were particularly appealing.

Leaving the living room bare of decorations was certainly the easiest choice, but it would make the party feel like any other party they were prone to having, and he wanted this one to feel special for Lindsay’s birthday.

The problem, of course, was the themed decorations were just that- themed.

He spent a good thirty minutes trying to sort through the boxes to pull out the least holiday-specific decorations but to no avail. So he ended up with a pile of tinsel, streamers, a string of bats, and Christmas lights. When he crawled out of the attic with a box of mismatched decorations he had to mentally give himself a pep talk about how he hadn’t ruined the party- Lindsay loved both Halloween and Christmas and probably wouldn’t be too put out about the lack of birthday-themed decorations.

Michael prided himself in being average height, but he was not above using a stool to reach higher things. So when it came time to hang the fairy lights on the walls, he went to grab the stool from the kitchen, only to find it had mysteriously vanished. While he was there, he preheated the oven.

Sick of searching for things, he decided to stretch onto his tippy toes to pin up the fairy lights. Once the decorating was done (and it looked very festive indeed) Michael put the barbecue in the oven and set the timer..

He went to the closet, grabbed Lindsay’s gifts and some wrapping paper, and set them on the counter next to the oven. He checked the time to find he had a reasonable amount of time left and decided to take a break to unwind from the stress of all the mishaps that had occurred in the last couple hours of preparation. Grabbing a pitcher of cool water from the fridge, he poured out a glass and sat down in front of the entertainment center, ready to waste some of the time playing a game.

The game he chose was some random indie game that quickly sucked in all of his attention to the point where he lost track of time. When the alarm went off he was startled off the couch, nudging the coffee table forward and tipping over the now half-full glass of water. He swore and quickly swept up the electronics on the table, and went to fetch some paper towels to clean up the spill.

In his haste he stubbed his toe on the leg of the coffee table.

Ignoring it, he hobbled slightly as he retrieved the paper towels and cleaned up the spilt water. Luckily it hadn’t dripped off the table or reached any electronics. Sighing, he replaced all of the things he had moved back onto the coffee table and discarded the paper towels.

He went to the oven and turned the barbecue around so it would cook evenly and re-set the alarm.

Glancing longingly at the tv which was paused mid-game, he decided he should probably wrap Lindsay’s gifts in case she got home early. That’s when he discovered the most difficult of the day’s problems to fix- because he had put them on the counter next to the oven, the superhero candles had melted. Not only that, but they had half melted onto the side of the cat plushie’s leg.

And so, Lindsay came home to find Michael swearing as he tried to pull the warm wax off the “fur” of a giant cat plushie, mismatched decorations around him, and Britney Spears playing from the stereo.

There was a beat of silence before Michael groaned and Lindsay burst out laughing.

Once the whole situation had been explained, Lindsay quickly took over, sending Ryan and Gavin to fetch birthday themed decorations and a new cable to connect a phone to the stereo. The alcohol was brought out and the food finished cooking. They had to scrap the superhero candles and there was a freshly cut patch of fur missing from the cat plush.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Ragehappy Secret Santa


End file.
